totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie
Sadie (The Moody Fat Girl) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She was on the Killer Adventurers, but the teams merged in Japanese HiJinks. She was voted off in Taj Mahorror. Sadie moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Sadie was placed on the Killer Clowns. Sadie quit the competition in Ringy Dinks. Sadie did not advance to Total Drama High School. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Sadie came back into this season. Sadie became pretty bitter when she came off of the bus, she didn't hardly talk to Katie. She was placed on the Killer Adventurers and was determined to win. Only, her laziness conflicted, also her weight, which caused her to fall off the Statue of Librety a few times. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Sadie fought with Alejandro about who would lead their team to Times Square. Her team lost, Sadie got the final barf bag, and Ezekiel was eliminated. In Boating in Italy, Sadie barged infront of Alejandro to drive the boat. While she was driving at ridiculously high speeds, she was also distracting Heather on the Screaming Travelers boat. She won the challenge for her team, and the Travelers eliminated Bridgette. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Sadie was having troubles with the challenge. When she got to the river, she through a rock at Gwen, causing her to fall, break the ice, and have the Travelers swim across. Sadie was certain her team was going to eliminate her, so she played her immunity idol Chris gave her. Although it was proven Sadie would have been safe without the idol, when the votes were revealed and Harold went home. In G'Day Australia, Sadie was sad about being in Australia, because it reminded her of her deceased Austalian uncle. Sadie fought the other team, notably Gwen and Courtney, for the gem. Her team won and DJ was eliminated. In El Bullio, Sadie didn't do very well, because she was hit by a brick. Her team lost the challenge, but there was no elimination. In Deep Blue Sea, Sadie told everyone she was going to be nice again, but she seemed to be lying. Sadie found two keys during the challenge, but each one electrocuted her. Sadie's team won, after Tyler's key opened the chest. Geoff was eliminated. In German Grumps, Sadie tried to convince Katie to keep on playing and not to throw the challenge, but it didn't work. Katie threw the challenge by giving their flag to Heather. Sadie voted out Katie for not trying. Katie was eliminated. In Amazon Drama, Sadie once again shows her mean side, she fights with Alejandro about which path to take, while Eva and Noah also want to take different paths. Her team was the first to make it to the plane, but since she, Eva, and Noah weren't with the team, the Screaming Travelers won. She got the final barf bag, and LeShawna was voted off. In Robbery in Paris, Sadie didn't have a major role, and her team won. Sierra was eliminated. In Japanese HiJinks, Sadie made amends with LeShawna upon the latter's return. She told a "Two men walk into a bar" joke, and got three points. Cody was eliminated. In Big Ben Diving, Sadie was sitting in the commercial compartment with the other contestants, except Courtney. Sadie wondered where they were going next and was hoping it was a nice relaxing place. During the challenge, Sadie kicked Eva trying to mess her up, but Eva countered by punching her, which messed Sadie up. Sadie lost the challenge to Eva. Sadie went with her alliance and voted out Duncan, but Izzy was voted off. In Sweden Ya, Sadie didn't talk much at all during the episode. She lost the challenge to Heather and voted off Duncan. In Russia Can Be Murder, Sadie was calling Courtney a huge meany, after she insulted Lindsay and made her cry. During the challenge, Sadie called her costume "Risky Retro", but lost the challenge to Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna. Sadie voted off Heather in an attempt to backstab her, but her plan failed when Heather used her immunity idol. Which Heather told Sadie to watch herself. In Welcome to Hollywood!, Sadie knocked on the winners cabin's door and asked the winners if she could have some good food. Courtney tried to slam the door in her face, but LeShawna stopped her and offered her some bread. Sadie said in the confessional that she's gonna do whatever Heather tells her, since Heather knows Sadie tried to get her voted off. During the challenge, Lindsay and Sadie were becoming great friends, Sadie's movie was about her and a hobo, but she lost the challenge. Sadie voted off Noah, since he caused the break up of Lindsay and Tyler. But, Lindsay was sent home, which an upset Sadie bid farewell to. In Hassle in the Castle, Sadie was trying to cheer Tyler up, after his nasty break up with Lindsay. After learning where they were going, Sadie was very scared about where they were going, especially after seeing the castle. Sadie was very freaked out when Chris and Chef took off on the plane and lefted them there. When everyone entered the castle, Sadie went to look around and fell through a trap door, losing the challenge. At the end of the challenge, Gwen won the challenge and Sadie voted off Noah for Tyler and Lindsay's break up. In Million Dollar Cook-off, Sadie was sitting in the commercial cabin with the others, except Gwen. Sadie was thrilled for Tyler when he read Lindsay's love letter she sent to him. Sadie suggested Tyler send Lindsay his jumpsuit to remember him by, which he liked the idea. During the challenge, Sadie made her food from old macarroni. Sadie got a zero in the challenge, and made Chef throw up. Sadie lost the challenge to LeShawna. When Chef was just tricking them about elimination, Sadie was "eliminated", but was excited when Chef was lying about elimination. In Pirates of Jamaica, Tyler and Courtney get into a small fight, which ends up in Sadie attacking Courtney for Tyler, since guys can't hit girls. Sadie was excited about going to Jamaica and sang a few lines during the musical. During the challenge, Sadie jumped on Courtney when she found the chest, Heather grabbed it from Sadie, who lost it to Alejandro, who lost it to Gwen, who lost it to Courtney. Sadie jumped on Courtney again and they both slid pass the finish line, meaning both Sadie and Courtney won the challenge. Sadie voted off Alejandro. In Taj Mahorror, Sadie was in the winners cabin with Courtney, watching Total Drama Island reruns. After Courtney makes Sadie mad, she locks her in the winners cabin, which makes Courtney conspire against Sadie. When the contestants were falling, Heather insulted Sadie by saying "Don't land on the Taj Mahal Sadie, you don't want to destroy it!", which makes Sadie start crying. During the challenge, Sadie looks through the jail for Chris, but loses the challenge when he was hiding in the tomb, which Courtney searched. During the ceremony, Sadie voted off Heather for insulting her earlier, but Heather convinced some of the contestants to vote her off, which worked as Heather got the final barf bag. In The Aftermath: 3, Sadie said in her interview she was really upset she was voted off, and she said she was angry at Courtney for eliminating her. Sadie said she hoped Tyler would win, which Lindsay jumped in and said she would too. In The Final Season...Maybe, Sadie was given a hug by Tyler when he and Gwen were dropped in the aftermath. Sadie voted for Tyler to win Total Drama World Wide, but Gwen won instead. Sadie was scared on the plane, since she thought Chris was picking everyone for something. Sadie was excited about making it to Season Two, which she said she has more in store. Season Two In 18 Flags, Sadie was so glad to be in Season Two, as she waved at the audience when Chris introduced her. During the challenge, Sadie fell off very quickly, and was chosen to be on the Killer Clowns. In Duncan Tank, Sadie was in the girls dressing room with the other girls. Sadie was pretty quiet in the episode, her team lost the challenge and she voted off Eva for making Lindsay cry. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Sadie didn't do much in the episode and sat out for the challenge. Sadie said in the confessional that she has a master plan. Sadie's team lost the challenge and Sadie voted off Justin, but Ezekiel was eliminated instead. In Ringy Dinks, Sadie still continued her master plan on getting further in the game, Sadie sat out the challenge again, which made her team a little angry with her, but her team won when Lindsay and Izzy went crazy with the challenge. Before one of the Screaming Preformers was about to be voted off, Sadie came in a said she quit the competition. Chris allowed it and Sadie took the Cannon of Shame. In TDAP Aftermath: I, Sadie was evily waving at the audience. During her interview, she said her master plan was still in the works. Sadie fought with Eva a lot, but Eva didn't give her alot of insults since she had taken anger management classes. Sadie kissed Tyler for her plan, Lindsay saw this on a tv back in Total Drama Amusement Park, making her cry and hate Sadie for kissing him. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Sadie wasn't focused on much, and was quiet. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Sadie didn't talk at all during the episode, and she did not move on to Total Drama High School, instead being a commentator for Season Three. Season Three Trivia *Sadie was the first person in Season One to use an immunity idol, which Chris gave to her. *Sadie was the sole purpose of the Killer Adventurers' first challenge win. *Sadie can speak French, as revealed in Robbery in Paris. *Sadie is the last female Killer Adventurer to be eliminated, if you count LeShawna's first elimination. *Sadie made a reference to Phineas and Ferb during Million Dollar Cook-off, after Tyler asked where Chris was, Sadie said he was probably being a secret agent then. This is a reference specifically to Perry the Platypus. *In later episodes, mostly after the merge, Sadie is shown to be close friends with Lindsay and Tyler, pairing up with them during group challenges. Even after Lindsay's elimination, she stayed by Tyler's side. *Sadie recived sixteen barf bags in Season One, and two cotton candies in Season Two. *Sadie is the first contestant to quit. Category:Killer Adventurers Category:Killer Clowns Category:Females Category:Characters Category:TDHS Aftermath Commentators